nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Nikita Mears
Nikita'' ''Mears is the main character of the eponymous show. She escaped Division, being the only agent who have ever done so, three years ago and since then, She has been on the run from them as they try to hunt her down and eliminate her. She is a former spy and assassin who has gone rogue. She ran away from home eleven years ago at 16 from an abusive foster father and started living on the streets. Division faked Nikita's execution and recruited her, leading her to believe she could have a second chance by serving her country. When she finished her training and became a field agent, Nikita fell in love with a civilian named Daniel Monroe, whom believed her to be an airline consultant. Division had bugged his home, later sending Cleaners to kill him so that Nikita would not be distracted by emotional entanglements. That's when Nikita escaped and swore to take revenge. After being betrayed, Nikita escaped and went into hiding, re-emerging at the time of "Pilot" once more as a rogue agent determined to bring down Division and free the other recruits. She and Alex worked together throughout the first season. Before Division Although not much is known about her, Nikita was given up as child and was fostered into a two-parent family at a young age. We never learn about her true parents, altough Division used her desire to learn about about them to set a trap for her. As hinted by Nikita, her foster father was abusive and not even able to take care of himself after she ran away and his wfe died. alcoholism. She also implies he was abusive was the reason sh ran away when she as 16. She got in with a bad crowd and did a lot of drugs just to forget about Gary. She got clean with help of Carla Bennett and foun a job, however the stress was too much for her to handle and she started using again. She went to Carla for help, however Carla was not alone as she was helping people like Nikita illegally and two police officers were interrogaing her in her house. After thay pushed, her friend tried to use his mobile phone to complain about them. However younger detective mistaken this as attempt to draw a weapon and shot him. Nikita then attacked the officers and shot the detective. As she just turned 18 she was sentenced for death row forexecution by lethal injection. In the episode All The Way, we learn from Amanda that Nikita was "rescued" from death row by Division, who then forced her into the training that she now detests. In Division Nikita spent 6 years in Division and trained for one year before her first mission. As season one progresses, we discover many facts about Nikita's time at Division; when she was there she was considered their best operative, proving this by being able to use their own training and tricks to escape the premises permanently. We also learn that while there, Nikita grew very close to Michael, one of Division's high-ranking operatives. This point is reiterated many times even as Nikita is "rogue" from Division, especially in the episode One Way. Until she was ordered to ensure that the Udinov family had no survivors she was the perfect agent. This is the first Division order that Nikita does not completely follow; she kills Nikolai Udinov, but rescues Alexandra Udinov (later known as Alex), youngest female family member of the Udinov family and keeps her alive. She is however forced to leave her to return to Division and therefore cannot control what happens to her. In 2005 she attended fundraiser as Pery's "arm candy" in order to distract some VIP. She fell in love with Daniel Monroe, breaking rules of Division and wanted tu run away with him. In 2007, 3 months after Nikita fell in love with him, Division kills Daniel Monroe shortly after he proposed her and she decides to get out. She had an engagement ring for three years. After Division Season 1 Nikita is on run for three years before coming back. She finds Alex and promises her chance of revenge if she gets clean. Together they prepare plan how to infiltrate Division. By the time of Pilot Nikita is 27. She and Alex stage a robbery during which Nikita kills Kyle, Division target and lets Alex to be arrested and take blame for the murder. This attracts Division's attention and after her recruitment, Nikita has mole inside Division. Nikita confronts Gary eleven years after she ran away in order to let Division know she is back and ready to take them down. Soon after her recruitment, Alex lets Nikita know about operation Black Arrow. She saves target of the mission General Safwani sending thus clear message to Percy and his Division. She then confronts him at join intelligence fundraiser to tell him, she is going to tear apart Division piece by piece, misson by mission. Altough he tries to stop her, she shoots her way out. Altough Michael catches up with her, he lets her go, unable to shoot her and tells her about Black Boxes. She repays him by shooting him in the arm to provide him with cover. Nikita revisits her past with Division throughout early episodes to correct her mistakes. For example, she felt guilt over her first kill as he was a husband and father. Nikita believes that she killed him while acting under the guise of the family's nanny, yet discovers that he is alive when she tries to correct this mistake by making peace with the widow. She is recaptured by Division in the episode All The Way, yet manages to escape through a "hairline fracture" in the perimeter (formerly used by Alex and even Jaden) which is then sealed. The shellbox program created by Nikita for her and Alex to communicate is also destroyed by Birkhoff. Nikita often works with double agents or those who are rogue from Division, such as Owen Elliot. This means that she can access information that would be otherwise unattainable without certain levels of clearance. An agent leaving Division usually does so with insight from Nikita, such as Owen helping Nikita because of the death of Emily or Michael joining her because of her help with Kasim. Into the Dark sees the return of Owen and the hunt for the black boxes continues. As of Pandora, Nikita's access to Division has been damaged; Alex is discovered to be her mole and then no longer wishes to help Nikita, Amanda takes control of part of Oversight and Michael is no longer able to retain his cover at Division. However, Birkhoff has helped Nikita with information into Division and Operation Sparrow and says he will "cross (his fingers) behind (his) back" to help Nikita. As of the end of season one and the start of season two, Michael and Nikita are on the run together to find the remaining black boxes. Season Two In New Division Season Three Personality Nikita is very protective of the people she cares about, as shown when she told Kelly not to hurt Alex and did not talk about kids with Michael since it would be a complicated issue during 343 Walnut Lane. She also takes talking about her family very seriously. During 343 Walnut Lane, a flashback was shown when Nikita was still in Division and there was a fight going on. The opponent had taunted her by saying Nikita was a piece of trash and an orphan child. She beat him down and almost killed him until stopped by Division guards. Nikita also tried to kill a Division agent that lied about being her dad, however it was done so to protect Michael. Nikita also regularly tries to undo some of the damage she may have unknowingly caused whilst at Division. It seems that she looks back on her early days of Division as a time when she had no choice in what she was doing. Nikita also seems to have a history of pushing people away from her, which she acknowledges. While she is usually portrayed as charming and calculating, she seems to have an underlying anger to her. Furthermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal. Relationships Alex - The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from the inside. Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after her father was killed, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita did however help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex soon learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. Nikita felt a duty to protect Alex as she saw her past taking place all over again in Alex, especially when it is evident that Alex begins to fall for a civilian, just as Nikita did years before her. The two are no longer allies after the season one finale Pandora and it may be that Alex will join Oversight to help track down Nikita, whom has gone on the run with Michael searching for black boxes. Alex becomes "business partners" with Amanda, claiming she doesn't kill for Amanda, though Amanda manipulates Alex into believing she needs Division and not Nikita. Alex claims she has no interest in killing Nikita and they actually come in contact a bit. Alex has saved Nikita a couple of times from Division and due to this, Percy attempts to blackmail Alex ( by telling Amanda, who is now the boss of Division). As of , Alex and Nikita live together after Alex needs a place to stay at after a tempt to reveal more about her own past. Nikita comforts Alex when she has a hard time dealing that her mother is alive and had an affair with Semak. Michael - - In her early days at Division Nikita was one of Michael's recruits, especially because he was in charge of processing new recruits. Through flashbacks, it has been shown the two had a very close bond during their time together at Division; close enough for them to develop romantic feelings for one another. Prior to meeting Daniel Monroe, it was shown he and Nikita acted upon their feelings for one another during their first overseas mission together, sharing what is apparently their first kiss until he confesses the reason why he is with Division. The two returned to their original relationship, however it is evident through Michael's distaste upon hearing about her relationship with Daniel a year later that he continued to have strong feelings for her. He broke the news to Alex after saving her from death row as he probably would have to Nikita that they will be joining Division. It is also implied, perhaps for comedic effect that everyone knew of Michael's feelings for Nikita; even Percy and Amanda. The two often meet when Nikita is attempting to sabotage Division ops in season one, as Michael is instructed by Percy to kill Nikita. He always attempts to follow through on the order, but always saves her or lets her live in some way. Michael is shown as angry when Division thinks that Nikita is dead after "The Guardian," as Birkhoff notices. Birkhoff tells of his feelings for Nikita and that he misses her too. After hearing later through Percy's anger at her sabotage of his latest mission, Michael smiles discretely upon the discovery that Nikita is very much alive. Further light is shed on the two's relationship in later season one episodes such as "Echoes" and "Covenants;" yet in the latter, Michael tells Nikita that he cannot move on with her until he kills Kasim Tariq; the man who killed his wife and daughter. However following the assistance of Nikita (partly against her will), they discover Kasim is in fact a former Division agent and was under Percy's command when the explosion occurred. Kasim tells them Percy intended the explosion for Michael to make Kasim a hero in Al-Qaeda. Michael's survival and the death of Elizabeth and Haley were completely unintentional. Upon hearing Percy is actually the man responsible for his family's death, Michael does not kill Kasim after all. But Nikita does. Michael soon sets his sights on Percy, matching Nikita's intentions and eventually goes rogue at the end of this episode, where he and Nikita begin a romantic relationship. Following minor obstacles such as Owen Elliot (someone Michael immediately dislikes upon his closeness with Nikita) and news of Nikita's apparent death, the two soon run away together to avoid Division's clutches with a fully decrypted black box in tow in the season finale. This relationship has been dubbed "Mikita" by fans. However, Nikita and Michael are toke some time apart. While Nikita is still in love with Michael, she realizes their situation has become more complicated with the knowledge that Michael now has a son with a woman he seduced on a former mission named Cassandra. Nikita also acknowledges that while Cassandra and Michael may not be romantically involved, they get along well and that their son Max seems to quite like Michael. As a result, at the end of "London Calling" Nikita leaves Michael with the choice of being with her and never seeing his son again or leaving her and starting his family. In the season 3 premiere Michael proposes to Nikita and Nikita accepts and they kiss passionately. Daniel - Nikita's fiancee, was killed by Owen. Also note usually when Nikita hears Daniel's name, she cries. Abilities Nikita has a wide arsenal at her disposal, including her beauty and charm her fighting style is quick and effective. She often climbs up her enemy's, this makes up for the fact that many of her opponents are very large men. Nikita has been shown to be able to let go of herself and become extremely violent and brutal. She is very resilient and creative. Quotes *"The last word they'll breathe before the end will be my name." *"I was the first recruit to get out. I'm going to make certain I'm not the last." *"I told myself if I could just find you and see if you were OK, that I would have done one good thing in my life." (to Alex) *"I can't believe I ever thought you were cute." (to Victor Han) *"You were the only real thing in her life. We all wear masks; everyone, everyday. Sometimes we wear them so much we forget who we really are. And sometimes if we're lucky, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be; who we should be. You were that for her." (to Oliver) *"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself." (about Michael) *"Here we go again." *"I dropped him, down a 300.ft. hole." Gallery Nikita Waiter CW 20100803162535.jpg Nikita dress pilot cw 20100803162532.jpg Nikitaposter.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-7.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-5.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace-6.jpg NIKITA-Coup-De-Grace.jpg Free7.jpg 1Nikita.jpg Darkmatter1.jpg Darkmatter3.jpg Darkmatter2.jpg Darkmatter5.jpg Darkmatter4.jpg Alltheway3.jpg Season1slider.jpg Phoenix.jpg Dark Matter.jpg Rough Trade.jpg Nnn.png 18474_9.jpg different-nikita.jpg nikita-on-the-phone.jpg taking-a-hostage.jpg tough-computer-geek.jpg pic-of-nikita.jpg combatants.jpg julie-gonzalo-on-nikita.jpg nikita-vs-michael.jpg michael-vs-nikita.jpg secret-partners.jpg run-nikita.jpg nikita-at-gunpoint.jpg nikita-in-a-bathing-suit.jpg break-in-her-action.jpg armed-and-pretty.jpg Alexandra4.jpg nikita-versus-dana.jpg nikita-action.jpg nikita-season-finale-pic.jpg gun-based-run.jpg nikita-season-finale-scene.jpg vacuum-cleaner-fight.jpg another-gun-battle.jpg nikita-on-the-move.jpg alex-and-nikita-scene.jpg nikita-promotional-pic.jpg maggie-q-as-nikita.jpg Maggie-Q-Nikita_360.jpg maggie-q-nikita.jpg Photoshoot-Maggie-Q-Shane-West-nikita-15516818-495-330.jpg See: Nikita Mears/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:Team Nikita Category:Division Agents Category:Help Needed Category:Nikita Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Amanda Loyalists